


Роскошный Член

by CathrineBush



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, glory room
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Glory room, первый подобный опыт у обоих. Брок подставляет задницу в одной из закрытых анонимных кабинок, Стив, сгорая от Guilty pleasure его трахает, а потом узнает по ногам и заднице в общей душевой. Концовка на усмотрение автора: будет это разовое приключение или парочка сольется в экстазе взаимной любви. Без унижений, оскорблений и агнста, пожалуйста.Кинки: прилюдный секс, анонимный секс, стеснение, неловкость. Кинг сайз Стива и римминг в его исполнении по желанию.





	Роскошный Член

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест в соо http://love-zone.diary.ru

Брок зажмурился и с силой провел пятерней по взъерошенным волосам. Ряд стаканов на стойке перед ним напоминал о количестве влитого в себя виски, но весь выпитый алкоголь нисколько не облегчил его внутренние метания. Как и половина пачки сигарет, скуренных за последние два часа. Брок махнул рукой бармену, и тот повторил еще одну порцию виски, прежде чем заняться другими клиентами этого странного клуба, где приглушенно играла музыка, а почти все посетители устроились на удобных диванах в затемненных зонах. Только несколько человек сидели вдоль барной стойки, но Броку нравилось, что не надо толкаться с кем-то локтями. Он повел плечами в попытке размять напряженные плечи, но в итоге плюнул, залпом опрокинул в себя виски, оставил на стойке несколько купюр и пошел к двери в туалет.  
  
За ней оказался коридор с парными дверьми в кабинки, и Брок на несколько мгновений замер: он не знал, какую кабинку выбрать, но слышал приглушенные тонкими стенками стоны и хлюпающие звуки, в природе которых он не сомневался. Он дошел до самого конца и выбрал последнюю кабинку. Вытерев вспотевшие ладони, Брок обругал себя за тупые переживания и шагнул внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь на замок. Сама кабинка оказалась весьма скромной, но все лучше того, о чем Брок слышал обычно: хлипкие перегородки в сортирах придорожных забегаловок, где обычно развлекались дальнобойщики или любители другого экстрима.  
  
— Давай, Рамлоу, соберись, блядь, — но все равно его мутило от нервов, потому что никогда раньше не приходило в голову сунуть свой член или подставить жопу незнакомому мужику через дырку в перегородке между кабинками туалета.  
  
Он ведь долго думал, стоило ли вообще сюда приходить, но с тех пор, как Брок случайно услышал разговор в раздевалке Страйка, нет-нет, да возвращался к этой мысли. И вот он здесь, в узкой кабинке туалета с дырой в перегородке с другой кабинкой, а в его кармане лежало несколько презервативов и одноразовая упаковка смазки. Брок понятия не имел, как все должно происходить, поэтому был одинаково готов и подставиться, и вставить, и даже уйти отсюда всего лишь поссав.  
  
На самом деле, с каждым мгновением последний вариант нравился ему все больше, а чувство неловкости пробивалось сквозь его самоуверенность, помноженную на почти пол-литра виски. Брок осмотрелся более внимательно и заметил на полу даже небольшую подставку под колени — четко под дыркой, которая сейчас была закрыта с другой стороны. А над дыркой — которая, к слову сказать, оказалась диаметром около пяти дюймов — висела памятка для всех посетителей клуба.  
  
Когда Брок собрался сесть на унитаз, предварительно опустив на него крышку, задвижка в дырке отодвинулась, и Брок задержал дыхание, словно хотел притвориться, что его в кабинке не было.  
  
В другой кабинке откашлялись:  
  
— Я слышал твой голос, — и замялся, — но… если не хочешь. Или вдруг ты просто пришел в туалет…  
  
Брок даже закатил глаза и понял, что не один он понятия не имел, как вообще вести себя.  
  
— Нет, парень, ты попал по адресу, — в его памяти всплыли все видео, которые он смотрел дома и которые начинались без слов, а с члена, просунутого в дырку. Никаких бесед, просто сразу ебля. Броку же было так странно, что он хрустнул по очереди суставами на руке. — Хэй, ты еще здесь? — и рассмеялся хрипло, чувствуя стекающую струйку пота по спине.  
  
Черная рубашка липла к спине, Брок рывком расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц и оттянул ворот, чтобы хоть как-то освежиться, но у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел член, просунутый в дырку. Большой, возбужденный, увитый венами, с крупной и уже влажной головкой, роскошный член. У Брока пересохло во рту при виде такой красоты, и он почти решил возблагодарить себя самого за смелость. Он подался вперед, разглядывая идеальный член, когда услышал покашливание с той стороны.  
  
— Знаешь, было бы здорово слышать хотя бы какую-то реакцию. А то кажется, словно я как полный придурок засунул член в дырку, а с той стороны уже никого нет.  
  
— Справедливости ради, парень, ты реально полный придурок, потому что засунул свой член в дырку, — Брок провел по члену указательным пальцем, наслаждаясь прикосновением к бархатистой коже. — Но я тоже полный долбоеб, раз собираюсь как минимум отдрочить тебе.  
  
Ему очень хотелось взять член в рот, обхватить губами головку, обвести ее языком, чувствуя вкус выступающей смазки, но Брок был осторожным сукиным сыном. Да, даже сейчас, обжигая дыханием член незнакомого мужика, он считал себя осторожным и умным. Он для этого и гондоны принес.  
  
Когда он обхватил член ладонью и погладил большим пальцем головку, то, кажется, услышал удар с той стороны перегородки, словно Роскошный Член от избытка чувств долбанул по стенке.  
  
— Не мог бы ты, знаешь... — Роскошный Член двинул бедрами вперед, намекая на продолжение, а Брок извернулся и обхватил ладонью тяжелые восхитительные яйца. Яйца оказались под стать члену и Брок сглотнул слюну. Одобрительный приглушенный стон с той стороны побуждал не останавливаться, но Брок вытащил ладонь и тряхнул ею пару раз — все-таки положение оказалось не самым удобным.  
  
— Сейчас, Роскошный Член, подожди, — он пробормотал себе под нос и полез в карман за упаковкой смазки.  
  
Член Роскошного Члена казался гораздо больше, чем попадались Броку раньше, и даже больше его собственного. Брок поправил пояс джинсов, чтобы собственный вставший член не упирался в молнию. Вскрыв пакетик и выдавив себе немного на пальцы, Брок подождал, пока она нагрелась, а потом встал коленями на ту самую подставку, над которой успел посмеяться, и обхватил скользкими пальцами член, размазывая смазку по всей длине. Он давно так не кайфовал, ощущая тяжесть и пульсацию крови под нежной кожей. Роскошный Член толкался бедрами в его хватку, на головке поблескивали капли выделившейся смазки, Брок был уверен, что она терпко солоноватая на вкус.  
  
В очередной раз проглотив слюну, Брок облизнул губы и потянулся свободной рукой к пуговице на своих джинсах. Сложно было не сбиться с заданного ритма, но он продолжал надрачивать и ухитрился высвободить свой напряженный член, застонав от облегчения и растекшегося по венам удовольствия. Он старался двигать руками в одном ритме, но приглушенные стоны Роскошного Члена горячили кровь и Брок чувствовал, что подбирался слишком близко к краю, поэтому оттянул свои яйца и задышал глубоко.  
  
— Хэй, Роскошный член.  
  
— Я думал, мне послышалось, — в голосе Роскошного Члена Броку почудилось нетерпение.  
  
— Подумай о смене имени, как бы тебя ни звали. Роскошный Член — имя, которым можно гордиться, — Брок хмыкнул и полез в карман за гондоном. Он вскрыл упаковку и ловко раскатал презерватив по члену, порадовавшись, что тот был без фруктовых привкусов в смазке. — Не верю, что дотерпел.  
  
— Дотерпел до че... О-о-о, — Роскошный Член поперхнулся на середине своего вопроса, когда Брок со стоном наделся ртом на его член.  
  
Этот член был идеален во всем: даже с латексным покровом он оставался восхитителен, и его тяжесть приятно легла на язык Брока. Он замычал от восторга, сжимая губы вокруг члена, и потом почувствовал пальцы Роскошного Члена на своих губах. Такие же гребаные идеальные пальцы с твердыми подушечками, которые поглаживали губы Брока, словно самое драгоценное в жизни.  
  
Пола рубашки задевала его член и наверняка пропитывалась смазкой с головки, но Брок самозабвенно насаживался на член, торчавший из дырки, и думал, что хотел чувствовать его в своей заднице. Плевать, что Брок не мог даже наполовину вобрать его в рот, а значит и жопе его будет не легко, но он точно должен был справиться. Он помогал дрочить руками, забив на собственное удовольствие, уголки рта уже саднило, а губы точно опухли, но Брок не хотел выпускать этот член изо рта. Он даже дотянулся до яиц Роскошного Члена, поглаживая их пальцами и сжимая в горсти. Теперь он чувствовал, что мошонка, как и бедра Роскошного Члена почти безволосые, а сами волоски мягкие. Брок готов был поспорить, что бедра у Роскошного члена довольно массивные, а задница накаченная и подтянутая. Он зажмурился, отсасывая с пылом, которого раньше никогда за собой не замечал, словно помешался на этом огромном члене, подрагивавшем в его рту.  
  
Роскошный Член снова долбанул по стенке, а Брок отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание и утереть слюну, размазанную по подбородку, и заодно поддернуть рубашку, чтобы она не трепыхалась по его члену.  
  
— Слушай, Роскошный Член, а ты не хочешь засунуть эту херовину в мою задницу? — Брок хрипел, словно его трахали до самой глотки долгое время, а не последние десять, максимум пятнадцать минут.  
  
— Не хочется, чтобы ты считал меня скорострелом, но поторопись, пожалуйста. У тебя слишком роскошный рот, и я вот-вот кончу, — Роскошный Член сжал ладонью основание члена, Брок с удовольствием пялился на пальцы с коротко обстриженными ногтями, а похвала заставила самодовольно ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Только мне нужна твоя помощь, я сам вряд ли растяну себя под такой огромный хер, — Брок поднялся на ноги, с сожалением увидев, как член снова исчез в соседней кабинке. Просунув открытый пакетик со смазкой в дырку, Брок закусил губу, почувствовав прикосновение руки Роскошного Члена, и дернулся, напоминая себе, что это просто сраный секс.  
  
Он быстро размял ноги и стянул джинсы вместе со слипами до щиколоток, было неудобно, но Брок не хотел терять лишние мгновения, чтобы снять ботинки и отбросить тряпье в сторону. Зато он по достоинству оценил поручни на противоположной стенке, на которые было удобно опираться, чтобы задница оказалась как раз на уровне дырки в стене. Он не успел даже толком расставить ноги, как почувствовал пальцы Роскошного Члена на своих ягодицах. Еще без смазки, видимо ему тоже хотелось ощупать Брока, узнать хотя бы что-то, но Брок максимально раздвинул ноги и подался назад, прогибаясь в пояснице. И тут же ощутил прикосновение влажных пальцев к сжатому анусу. Роскошный Член вроде и действовал осторожно, но все равно напористо раздвинул мышцы и скользнул в задницу Брока сразу двумя пальцами, заставив его охнуть.  
  
— Может, будешь как-то помягче? — просипел сдавленно, стискивая ладони на поручнях и стараясь расслабиться.  
  
— Я не могу, — приглушенно прозвучало с той стороны перегородки, — ты слишком шикарный: и рот, и задница, и даже твои ладони. Черт, я бы натянул тебя прямо так, медленно-медленно, дюйм за дюймом. — Низкий хриплый голос Роскошного Члена действовал на Брока воспламеняюще, он даже задышал ртом, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Ты совершенно не облегчил мне задачу.  
  
Брок уткнулся лбом в свою руку и задышал тяжело, когда Роскошный Член толкнулся пальцами глубже и снова двинулся обратно. На самом деле, Броку казалось, что даже эти пальцы были больше среднестатистических, но возможно он и ошибался. Зато он точно знал, что слишком близок к оргазму от скупых движений пальцами, поэтому потянулся и пережал основание члена, а потом толкнулся бедрами, насаживаясь задницей на пальцы.  
  
— Знаешь, кажется, ты вообще хочешь моей смерти. — Брок готов был поклясться, что чувствовал на своей жопе горячее дыхание, словно Роскошный Член пялился на его задницу и то, как его анус растягивался на пальцах.  
  
На трех пальцах в своем анусе Броку захотелось застонать или заскулить, он сам не понял, поэтому закусил ребро ладони. Роскошный Член не жалел смазки и, кажется, даже принес свою, потому что в заднице Брока уже хлюпало от нее, а в той упаковке, что он передал в соседнюю кабинку, не было такого количества.  
  
— Вставь уже в меня эту свою херовину, — Брок терял терпение, так хотел почувствовать член внутри, а Роскошного Члена и уговаривать долго не пришлось: пальцы почти сразу исчезли, но пришлось подождать. Брок представлял, как тот размазывал дополнительную смазку по всей длине члена, оглаживая его заодно рукой, и направлял в дырку в стене.  
  
— Как прикажешь, — голос с той стороны звучал еле слышно, словно Роскошный Член шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, но Броку стало некогда анализировать, когда толстая головка, обтянутая презервативом, мазнула его по ягодицам, заставила его поежиться — смазка была прохладной.  
  
Брок уперся лбом в стену и раздвинул руками свою задницу, прижавшись анусом прямо к головке, и все-таки застонал, когда Роскошный Член медленно втиснулся внутрь, буквально на дюйм, как и обещал раньше. На самом деле, Брок почти сразу понял, насколько погорячился, и напрягся, чтобы член не вошел глубже, но тот наоборот скользнул еще на несколько дюймов, почти заставив Брока взвыть. Его задница горела, он ощущал себя бабочкой, насаженной на булавку, а ведь член еще даже на половину не вошел, и полностью, наверное, не смог бы войти из-за перегородки.  
  
— Детка, потерпи, не зажимайся, — горячечно прошептал Роскошный Член за стенкой, а Брок застонал и выматерился сквозь зубы:  
  
— Какая я тебе… к чертям… детка? — он даже зарычал, но потом Роскошный Член толкнулся еще раз и попал на простату, и Брок решил его простить. Его слегка опавший член снова дернулся от возбуждения, прошившего насквозь, и теперь уже Брок сам двинул бедрами, чтобы член внутри снова проехал по простате. — Твою мать, да.  
  
Снова вцепившись руками в поручни, Брок медленно двигал задницей, насаживаясь и снимаясь с члена, оставляя внутри только головку. Его мышцы на бедрах горели от неудобного положения, рубашка прилипла к потной спине, но Брок закусил губу и трахал себя толстым членом, и чувствовал, как поджимались яйца от желания кончить. Он видел тягучую нитку смазки, которая тянулась с его члена к полу, но смотрел на нее тупым взглядом, не в силах разжать пальцы и подрочить себе.  
  
Весь мир словно сосредоточился на дубине, которая сейчас таранила его задницу, и Брок хрипел, заставляя себя дышать, чтобы не позволить себе раствориться в этом удовольствии, угрожавшем поглотить его и не оставить ничего после себя. Еще чуть-чуть и он был уверен, что услышит пение ангелов, но вместо хоралов его накрыло оргазмом, который раскрутился стремительно от глубокого рывка Роскошного Члена. Сперма выплеснулась несколькими струями, пачкая стену, пол и джинсы Брока, но он задыхался и ему было насрать на это, особенно когда член в его заднице запульсировал, и голос с той стороны громко застонал.  
  
Брок дал себе несколько мгновений, но потом медленно соскользнул с члена, только поморщился от неприятных ощущений — теперь, после оргазма, толстый член доставлял больше неудобства, особенно с непривычки. Все-таки Брок не так часто подставлялся, а таких членов у него вообще никогда не было. Он без сил рухнул на унитаз и утер пот, текущий со лба, полой рубашки.  
  
— Блядь, это было охуительно, — он привалился плечом к перегородке и постарался устроиться поудобнее, чтобы не беспокоить пострадавшую филейную часть.  
  
Роскошный Член молчал, словно уже свалил, и Брок чертыхнулся и сказал себе закатать губу. Сам не понял, на что он рассчитывал, ведь знал, что это просто ебля. Он взял бумажное полотенце и стер всю сперму, что увидел, и постарался выплеснуть раздражение, как следует скомкав бумагу и швырнув ее в мусорку.  
  
И застыл, услышав:  
  
— Я знаю, здесь так не принято, — Роскошный Член откашлялся, словно набирался сил, — может, встретимся еще раз?  
  
Брок поперхнулся слюной и нахмурился, не зная, что и сказать.  
  
— В смысле здесь, в кабинке, — заторопился Роскошный Член. — Я понимаю, анонимность - это главное, я не хотел… — он снова замолк, но продолжил уже твердо и уверенно, — ты был хорош. И я бы хотел повторить. Именно с тобой, Идеальная Задница.  
  
Теперь Брок каркающе рассмеялся:  
  
— А ты умеешь уговаривать, сукин сын, — и прикинул свое расписание на следующую неделю. Кажется, у него были только тренировки Страйка и несколько планерок с Кэпом. — Через неделю, в субботу, в это же время, в этой же кабинке. Вали первым и прямо сейчас. Рассчитываю на твою порядочность, Роскошный Член.  
  
Несколько мгновений за стенкой царила тишина, а потом голос произнес мягко:  
  
— До встречи, Идеальная Задница.  
  
Брок зажмурился и сидел так, пока не услышал хлопок дверцы в соседнюю кабинку. Дырка в стене так и осталась открытой, вызывая странные ассоциации, но он встряхнулся и встал, надев обратно белье и джинсы и заправив внутрь испорченную рубашку.  
  
Покидал туалет он с осторожностью, но надеялся, что Роскошный Член сдержал слово и не стал караулить его. Задница ныла, и Брок понял, что вряд ли сумеет нормально сидеть в ближайшее время, но это точно будет приятная боль, навевающая восхитительные воспоминания.  
  


***

За длинным столом разместился весь Страйк, Брок сидел напротив Роджерса и слушал Фьюри, недовольного исходом внезапной миссии. На самом деле все было нормально: никто не пострадал, все цели уничтожены, просто не так быстро, как хотелось Фьюри, поэтому Брок сделал подобострастное лицо, а сам при этом попеременно пялился то на часы над дверью в конференц-зал, то на руки Роджерса — тот крутил ручку в пальцах последние двадцать минут. Брок считал, что лучше гипнотизирующие движения этих пальцев, чем кислая мина Фьюри.

Подавив желание поерзать, Брок скрестил ноги и вытянул их под столом, задевая Роджерса, но сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Вообще, Брок не думал, что эта выволочка растянется на столько времени, иначе не стал бы готовиться к вечернему походу в клуб так заранее, но, когда Фьюри выцепил его и бойцов из раздевалки сразу после щадящей тренировки, Брок как раз собирался сваливать, чтобы влить в себя очередную порцию зелья храбрости.

Только поэтому он сидел сейчас напротив Роджерса, притворяясь неподвижной и бесстрастной статуей, хотя больше всего хотелось двинуть бедрами, чтобы облегчить давление. Каждый пристальный взгляд Роджерса тревожил: казалось, тот точно знал, что в заднице Брока сейчас была небольшая анальная пробка с очень широким основанием. Хоть и понимал, что неоткуда было Капитану Тихоне это узнать, но все тянуло оскалиться и ляпнуть какую-нибудь чушь.

Еле выдержал, пока Фьюри все же успокоился и отпустил всех с миром. Иногда Брок считал себя святым, но точно не сегодня. Сегодня ему хотелось ускорить бег времени, чтобы не чувствовать себя поджариваемым на медленном огне. Его член так точно задолбался стоять по стойке смирно в течение всего монолога директора.

В дверях он столкнулся с Роджерсом, впечатался лбом между лопаток, засмотревшись на задницу, обтянутую тактическим костюмом, с которым тот не расставался, всегда готовый к пиздецу. Брок только порадовался, что щит Роджерс оставил в своем кабинете и не потащил с собой, вряд ли череп Брока бы перенес столкновение с вибраниумом.

— Куда-то торопитесь, Рамлоу? — Роджерс осмотрел его на предмет травм, а потом покосился в сторону лифтов, словно именно он торопился.

Брок оскалился и на всякий случай напрягся:

— У меня романтическое свидание со стопкой рапортов. Нет ничего лучше службы даже в свободное от нее время, — он бы еще козырнул, но Роджерс не был идиотом, поэтому Брок сдержал свое наигранное рвение внутри.

— Не смею вас задерживать, — Роджерс шагнул в сторону, пропуская Брока вперед, а тот не стал выпендриваться и свалил от греха подальше.

Только чувствовал тяжелый взгляд между своих лопаток до тех пор, пока не скрылся за углом коридора. Роджерс своими гляделками пробивал его так же остро, как и ощущение силиконовой пробки в заднице, растягивающей ее под толстый член. Брок дал себе минуту, чтобы подумать о Роджерсе, а потом одернул сам себя и переключился на надежды: все-таки никто не гарантировал, что Роскошный Член не кинет его. Иначе все старания Брока будут зря.

Дорога до клуба заняла совсем мало времени, и Брок, припарковавшийся в нескольких кварталах, стоял и курил, привалившись к теплому боку машины. Он снова нервничал, чего не бывало даже перед самыми дерьмовыми и непродуманными миссиями. Кажется, подобное дерьмо последний раз происходило, когда он еще был мелким и хотел позвать какую-то девчонку на свидание. И, честно говоря, все эти пережитки прошлого его совсем не радовали, хотелось отвесить себе подзатыльник. Поставив себе мысленную заметку устроить спарринг с Кэпом, чтобы выбить эту дурь к чертям, Брок все же пошел к клубу, поглядывая на часы.

Как и в прошлый раз, основная публика устроилась в затемненных закутках вдоль стен, а у освещенной барной стойки теперь вообще никого не было, но Брока это не смутило. Никому, кроме бармена, не было до него дела, а даже если кто-то и пялился на него, то и плевать. Брок пришел сюда получить очередную порцию крышесносного секса и рассчитывал именно на него, а не ворох проблем из-за собственной подозрительности. Он даже не стал садиться на высокий стул, а просто привалился к стойке и нацепил каменное выражение лица. Член пульсировал в предвкушении, а каждое движение сдвигало пробку, и Брок чувствовал, как сжимались мышцы вокруг широкого основания.

Две порции виски его немного успокоили, но лихорадочное возбуждение не успокаивалось, а бурлило в крови, словно он напился шампанского, от которого голову вело. Брок плюнул и пошел к туалету, снова оставив несколько купюр на стойке. Бармен глянул на него, но не проявил особого интереса — Брок наверняка был одним из многих, кто приходил в клуб именно за тем, что можно было получить в изолированных кабинках. Или на диванах: он успел заметить девицу, стоящую на коленях перед каким-то мужиком. И сосала она точно не леденец на палочке.

Дверь в предпоследнюю кабинку была закрыта, значит Роскошный Член уже пришел. Или пришел кто-то другой. Брок прислушался, но звуки из других кабинок были такими же, как и в первое посещение: громкие стоны, влажное хлюпанье смазки и шлепки плоти о плоть. Последнее его, конечно, насторожило, но он вполне мог предположить, что кто-то решил потрахаться нормально, а не через дырку в стенке. Он даже задумался, не хотел ли сам попробовать уговорить Роскошного Члена на нормальную еблю, но одернул себя и тихо зашел в последнюю кабинку, закрывая за собой дверь на замок.

Обстановка с прошлого раза почти не изменилась, но Брок нахмурился, глядя на дырку в перегородке: ему казалось, что неделю назад дырка была меньше. Как такое могло быть, он не понимал, но адреналин уже поступил в кровь, затмевая все логичные доводы. Он хотел снять ботинки и остаться босиком, но брезгливо поморщился, глядя на не слишком чистый пол, и решил, что лучше останется в обуви. Ему пришлось повозиться, чтобы стянуть джинсы и белье и обратно надеть ботинки, особенно сложно было наклоняться с пробкой в заднице, но из-за эквилибристики возбуждение хоть немного утихло. Так хотя бы Брок надеялся, что не кончит сразу, стоит насадиться на головку члена. Оставшись в одних ботинках, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и постучал в перегородку. Заглушка тут же отодвинулась в сторону.

Брок откашлялся.

— Роскошный Член? — и замер. От работающей вентиляции у него волоски встали дыбом, и он растер плечи, мысленно обругав себя за надежду, с которой ждал ответа.

— Ты не слишком торопился, правда? — упрекнул его приглушенный голос, но Брок ухмыльнулся — его сразу отпустило беспокойство, все же не он один оказался заинтересованным в сексе.

— Будешь дальше трепаться или дашь мне полюбоваться на твой член? — Брок встал коленями на подставку и облизнулся, но Роскошный Член протянул к нему ладонь и обвел пальцами губы, словно слепец в попытках увидеть касаниями.

Брок зажмурился, иррационально испугавшись, что Роскошный Член сейчас мог стоять напротив и пялиться на него сквозь дырку в стене.

— Прости. Просто хотел вспомнить, какой у тебя обалденный рот, — Роскошный Член рассмеялся и убрал пальцы.

Если бы он сказал какую-нибудь романтичную чушь, то Брок бы первый заржал ему в лицо, но сказанное было сомнительным комплиментом. В самый раз для любителя пихнуть член сквозь дырку в туалете.

— Меньше слов, больше члена, — прохрипел Брок, прежде чем откашляться.

Он услышал хмыканье с той стороны, прежде чем увидеть долгожданный член с уже натянутым на него презервативом. Брок пялился на него с чувством, близким к благоговению, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Я кое с кем поговорил, — Роскошный Член двинул бедрами, намекая на свои ожидания, — и мне пошли навстречу, — очередной толчок бедрами, благодаря которому кроме члена Брок увидел и восхитительные яйца, покрытые мягкими светлыми волосками.

— А я боялся, что схожу с ума, — Брок обхватил яйца одной ладонью и с удовольствием помял их в хватке, а языком провел от основания члена до головки, заурчав от удовольствия.

— Если кто и сходит с ума, то это я, ох… Сделай так еще раз, — Роскошному Члену наверняка было неудобно вжиматься всем телом в перегородку, но Брок откровенно плевал на это, облизывая член и почти решившись пососать крупные яйца. — Зато… боже… теперь мне будет удобнее тебя растягивать.

— Кстати об этом, — Брок отстранился и осторожно поднялся на ноги, разворачиваясь к дырке спиной, — спрячь свое богатство, приятель. Думаю, ты захочешь это увидеть, — он дождался, пока член не исчез с той стороны, а потом почти прижался задницей к стенке, широко при этом раздвинув ноги.

Роскошный Член поперхнулся, Брока невероятно развеселили эти каркающие звуки. Ему было смешно ровно до того момента, как он не почувствовал, как вдавилось в его анус основание пробки.

— Знаешь, мне это даже льстит, — хрипло произнес Роскошный Член и потянул пробку на себя, вызывая дрожь у Брока. — Ты готовился для меня. Растягивал себя пальцами? Думал о моем члене, когда вставлял в себя ее? — Каждая фраза сопровождалась движением пробки в заднице Брока. — Хотя, конечно, ее все равно будет недостаточно. — Брок задышал ртом, когда Роскошный Член просунул еще и палец в его анус, растягивая еще больше. — Хорошая…

— Назови меня деткой, и я выбью тебе зубы, — прошипел Брок и охнул, когда Роскошный Член ущипнул его за ягодицу.

— Очень хотелось бы на это посмотреть, — Роскошный Член мучительно медленно потянул пробку на себя, и Брок должен был предчувствовать следующее слово, но был занят, умирая от слишком острых ощущений: —  _детка_ , — и вытащил пробку, вызвав у Брока дрожь в коленях.

— Ты не Роскошный Член, ты Дьявольский Хер, — прохрипел он, чувствуя пустоту в заднице, которая не продлилась долго: буквально через несколько секунд пальцы, покрытые прохладной смазкой, толкнулись в анус, продолжая его растягивать для толстого члена.

— Так мне нравится даже больше, — и толкнулся на всю длину тремя пальцами.

Брок честно пытался припомнить, на кой хер он вообще сюда пришел и зачем это все терпел, но потом Роскошный Член вытащил пальцы и приставил к анусу головку члена, и Брок поплыл, чувствуя, как растягивается задница под таким напором. Его пальцы скрючило на поручнях, и он бездумно подавался назад, шлепая бедрами о перегородку.

Кажется, он что-то хотел сделать буквально минуту назад?

Он уже не помнил, сдавшись под силой удовольствия, растекавшегося по телу. Серьезно, этот божественный хер был достоин оды, несмотря на блядский характер своего хозяина. Каждый толчок приходился на простату, и Брок намеревался выпытать  _как_  Роскошный Член это делал, но не сейчас, а чуть позже, когда эта восхитительная пружина раскрутится, а напряженные яйца смогут освободиться от заполняющей их спермы.

— Пожалуйста, — он хрипел в свой кулак и подавался задницей на каждое движение члена.

Роскошный Член ответил не сразу, словно тоже не мог толком формулировать свои мысли, сосредоточенный на глубокой и уверенной ебле одного Брока Рамлоу.

— Попроси получше, — а ведь Роскошный Член даже нашел в себе силы замедлиться и буквально потирал своим хером набухшую простату Брока, отчего реально хотелось взвыть.

— Сукин сын… — Брок задохнулся, когда член в отместку почти выскользнул из его ануса и тут же вошел обратно с силой.

— Я помою тебе рот с мылом, — кажется, Роскошный Член рычал на него, но Броку было плевать, потому что каждый злой толчок в его заднице возносил его все выше и выше, заставляя яйца поджиматься и каменеть.

Брок сумел даже отцепить одну ладонь от поручня и размазал натекшую смазку со своего члена, надрачивая себе в ритме толчков. Он представил, как бы на самом деле Роскошный Член схватил бы его за бедра и насаживал на свой огромный член, и вот эта мечта довела его до разрядки, от которой он все же не сдержался и завыл.

Уже второй раз Роскошный Член отстал от него всего на несколько толчков, а Броку захотелось почувствовать в себе его сперму. Одной боли от растянутой задницы оказалось слишком мало для удовлетворения своих кинков. Он зажмурился и попытался привести дыхание в норму, но дубина в заднице немного мешала, и Брок снялся с нее с тихим стоном.

Упав на крышку унитаза, Брок бессмысленным взглядом уставился на решетку вентиляции. Ему не хотелось говорить, даже выбить зубы одному выебистому ублюдку не хотелось. Он бы лучше выпил сейчас воды, да пошел на второй круг. Но реальность оказалась безжалостна:

— Через неделю здесь же? — Прозвучало так спокойно, словно Роскошный Член и не трахался вовсе.

Брок стиснул зубы и хотел уже отказаться, но потом ляпнул:

— Если не зассышь.

— И не надейся, Идеальная задница.

И только услышав щелчок двери в соседней кабинке, Брок позволил себе побиться головой о перегородку.

Блядь.

***

Обычно в тренажерном зале хватало места для всех: и Броку со Страйком, и Кэпу, и другим Мстителям. Брок даже помнил пару раз, когда Романофф наваляла его бойцам на ринге, не одолев только Роллинза, и то случайно. Сегодня же просторный зал словно съежился в размерах, а потолок нависал прямо над головой, и у Брока было стойкое ощущение, что ему не хватало воздуха. На редкость дерьмовое ощущение.

А ведь виноват во всем был Кэп, который решил изменить свои тренировки по неведомой для Брока причине. Но уже который час Кэп занимался на тренажерах, воткнув в уши наушники, и пялился. Где бы Брок не пытался скрыться от этого взгляда, Кэп все равно перемещался в пространстве вместе с ним и продолжал сверлить его взглядом, словно подозревал Брока в измене Родине или другом антипатриотическом дерьме.

Чертыхнувшись себе под нос и выматерившись на Таузига, Брок отошел к боксерским грушам, скрытым от беговых дорожек рингом. Бойцы косились на него, но молчали и делали вид, что командир всегда нервничал на тренировках и со всей дури лупил грушу. Хотя, конечно, не так сильно как Роджерс, убивший уже столько мешков, что Фьюри перестал и счет им вести.

И когда в итоге Брок услышал Кэпа, то даже не удивился. Ведь сразу было понятно, что Брок натворил какое-то говно и теперь должен за него расплачиваться. Проблема была только в том, что он понятия не имел о своих проступках.

— Рамлоу, как насчет спарринга? — Кэп стоял в двух метрах от него, Брок стиснул зубы — мало кому удавалось незаметно подкрасться к нему, но здесь он вообще ничего не почувствовал. — Кажется, тебе надо сбросить напряжение, — и смотрел на Брока так, словно принял важное для себя решение и намеревался воплотить его в жизнь любой ценой.

Возможно, ценой жизни одного Брока Рамлоу.

— Вряд ли это сработает. Знаешь ли, достаточно сложно расслабиться, когда твоей мордой возят по полу, — Брок оскалился и шагнул к Кэпу, — хер с тобой, повеселим бойцов, все равно же пялиться будут, — он скривился и пошел к рингу, толкнув Кэпа плечом.

— Разговорчики, — Кэп проигнорировал борзость Брока и двинулся следом, прожигая этими своими гляделками. Брок даже плечами передернул, но дыры в футболке еще не было. — Я вполне допускаю, что ты можешь одолеть меня.

Брок сардонически усмехнулся:

— Я, в отличие от тебя, реалист, Кэп. И не люблю заниматься самообманом, — он пролез на ринг и попрыгал, разминаясь и дожидаясь Кэпа.

Замерев напротив Брока, Кэп кивнул в сторону бойцов, Брок видел, как те строили незаинтересованные лица, но все равно косились в их сторону: не так часто Командир давал себя валять по рингу. Стоило только Броку стать серьезным, как и Кэп вошел в свой модус «Я постараюсь тебя не калечить, но только если очень хорошо попросишь». Это было заметно по внимательному взгляду, анализирующему каждый шаг Брока, каждое движение. Хотя давно все знали, что Кэп схватывал на лету любую информацию о противнике. И сейчас противником был Брок.

— Ты меня на танец собрался пригласить? Или может уже начнем? — Брок видел, как Кэп сильнее сжимал зубы, и кайфовал, словно наркоман под дозой. Иногда сам сомневался, что у него был инстинкт самосохранения, зубы вот он точно не берег.

Кэп проигнорировал подначку и скользнул ближе, проверяя Брока, но тот так же плавно ушел от тычка в левое плечо и удара правой. На самом деле Брок даже расслабился: он любил это ощущение поющего адреналина в крови, когда мозг кристально чист и сосредоточен на отрабатывании техник и анализе противника. А уж за Кэпом наблюдать было еще приятнее.

Пропустив один из обманных маневров, Брок все-таки оказался на полу после очередной подсечки — на этот раз удачной. Он перекатился, уходя от другого удара, но Кэп опустился на него сверху и заломил руку за спину так, что Брок заскрипел зубами.

— Блядь, — прохрипел, когда плечевой сустав загорелся болью.

Кэп держал крепко и не давал вывернуться, как бы Брок под ним не бился.

— У меня ведь не так много правил, Рамлоу. Неужели так сложно сдерживаться и не материться? — Казалось, он даже не запыхался, и Брока от этого почти затрясло.

— Ты меня воспитывать, блядь, собрался? — он снова дернулся в крепкой хватке и пытался придумать, как выпутаться из этого дерьма.

— В следующий раз я помою тебе рот с мылом, Рамлоу.

Брок замер, чувствуя, что слишком охуел от неожиданности, но потом отмахнулся: совпадение. Только Кэп заметил эту заминку и подумал, что Брок видимо сдавался. Почувствовав, что свободен, он перекатился на спину и уставился на Кэпа, в надежде, что сохранял привычное лицо кирпича, не позволяющее прочитать его.

Он был почти уверен, что это все сраное совпадение, но при этом пялился на пальцы Кэпа — ведь пальцы и член были единственным, что Брок видел у Роскошного Члена, а просить снимать сейчас штаны даже в адреналиновой горячке казалось ему очень глупой просьбой.

— Обломишься, Кэп, — все, на что хватило сил Брока с учетом бешенного круговорота мыслей, развернувшегося вокруг одной случайно сказанной фразы.

Кэп смерил его многозначительным взглядом и спрыгнул с ринга, собираясь свалить. Брок ничего не мог с собой поделать и продолжал пялиться на жопу Кэпа, разминая почти вывернутый к чертям сустав. До похода в клуб ему оставалось продержаться всего несколько часов.

***

Он охерительно опаздывал.

Все из-за Старка, которому усралось именно сейчас провести тестирование новой брони для Страйка. Брок дебилом не был, поэтому остался, чтобы проследить за бойцами, да и свой комплект оценить. Броня была что надо, Старк осматривал их критичным взглядом и не выглядел довольным, но такое происходило каждый раз, когда Страйку доставались новые технологии. Старк вечно находил, что еще можно доработать или улучшить, и за одно это Броку приходилось испытывать к нему благодарность. За каждого из своих бойцов он беспокоился как за родного, поэтому обстоятельность подхода к вооружению его успокаивала. Хоть самого Старка он и не жаловал.

И вот теперь он гнал к клубу и матерился сквозь зубы, потому что просрался минимум на час. На самом деле, он был почти уверен: Роскошный Член давно свалил, но почему-то все равно пролетал перекресток за перекрестком на мигающий зеленый и почти плевал на правила движения. На парковке Брок перевел дух, сделал морду кирпичом и пошел внутрь. Ему так хотелось верить, что его все еще ждали, хотя здравомыслие называло его наивным долбоебом. Он даже не притормозил у барной стойки, а сразу пошел к туалету, чувствуя, как лихорадочно зудит кожа от напряжения.

Он сразу заметил, что туалет фактически пустовал: только тихонько гудела вентиляция, двери в кабинки были распахнуты. Все, кроме одной. Той самой, где его должен был ждать Роскошный Член. Брок решительно прошел до последней кабинки и уже хотел войти внутрь, как услышал щелчок замка и увидел, как соседняя дверь медленно открылась. Он зажмурился и попытался провалиться в подвал сраного клуба, потому что за мгновение анонимность, которая была сомнительным прикрытием для их извращения, лопнула, как мыльный шарик, оставив Брока и незнакомого мужика один на один без безопасной перегородки между ними.

— Вот значит как.

Не грянул гром, не засверкали молнии, мир продолжил крутиться, забив хер на Брока Рамлоу, который только  _теперь_  узнал этот голос. Сраная судьба в очередной раз поимела его со свистом, и он сознательно отказывался открывать глаза и смотреть на человека, который натягивал его не только в прямом смысле.

— Интересное место для обработки рапортов Страйка, Рамлоу. — От насмешки в этом голосе у Брока кажется началась мигрень. Причем впервые в жизни. — Ты же знаешь, что я не исчезну, даже если ты зажмуришься еще сильнее?

Брок привалился к стене и смачно побился о нее затылком.

— Зачем ты здесь, Роджерс? — нет, ну на самом деле, ведь мог же он попасть сюда чисто случайно.

Чисто случайно в этот самый клуб, в эту самую кабинку именно тогда, когда здесь должен быть Роскошный Член.

— Думаю, мы оба здесь за одним и тем же, правда, с учетом одного нюанса.

Брок все же открыл глаза и уставился на Кэпа, который привалился к косяку и выглядел возмутительно хорошо в цивильной одежде. Брок пялился и стискивал зубы, а в голове было так пусто, словно весь гонор сдуло к чертям, и теперь был слышен только шорох перекати-поля.

— Ты ведь еще днем понял, — оскалившись, Брок изучал лицо Кэпа, потому что ну пиздец же!

Он сам до сих пор был в шоке, что Роскошный Член оказался его собственным руководством. И похер, что в ЩИТе не сильно ебали за внутренние отношения. Подумал и сам мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Зато теперь хотя бы стало понятно, чего Кэп весь день на него пялился — хорошо хоть не додумался пальцами в рот залезть, чтобы проверить ощущения наверняка.

— Не был уверен до конца, — Кэп дернул плечом и посмотрел на Брока взглядом, от которого того опалило жаром. — Уж прости, что вышло так внезапно, но я должен был удостовериться.

— И как тебе? — прохрипел Брок и откашлялся, — смешно?

Кэп посмотрел на него как на идиота, а потом заговорил ласково:

— Не тупи,  _Идеальная Задница_. Для меня в этой ситуации сплошные плюсы, как ни крути. Да и не часто мне так хотят понравиться, не имея понятия даже кто я такой, но вставив пробку в зад, чтобы растянуть себя заранее.

Моргнув, Брок заскрипел зубами от злости, но не успел отреагировать, потому что Кэп как-то разом оказался близко и посмотрел проникновенно, прежде чем провести пальцем по его губам.

— Не думаю, что ты собирался продолжать таскаться сюда. Ты совсем не такой, — Кэп почти ворковал, словно обхаживал Брока, а тот мог только хмуро смотреть на него, словно весь гонор растворился в воздухе по щелчку пальцев Кэпа. Было очень странно, потому что Брок чувствовал себя девицей, которую Кэп хотел уложить к себе в постель.

Только Брок не был девицей, поэтому легко толкнул Кэпа и скрестил руки на груди.

— Роджерс, хватит этого дерьма. Мне не нужны от тебя отношения. А вот секс бы не помешал, — он цедил слова сквозь стиснутые зубы, а Кэп ухмылялся в ответ, и казалось, что таким Брок видел его впервые. — Если ты хочешь того же, то поехали ко мне.

Кэп обвел его многозначительным взглядом и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но перед самым выходом притормозил:

— Если я приеду раньше тебя, то заткну тебе рот, чтобы ты не мог материться.

Охуев, Брок потерял несколько драгоценных секунд, но потом отмер и быстрым шагом пошел к двери. Он не знал, к чему приведет это дерьмо, но готов был попробовать. Член Кэпа точно заслуживал шанс.


End file.
